when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Marinette "Ladybug" Dupain-Cheng
"And so, it all comes with Marinette Dupain-Cheng... aka Ladybug. This girl likes me to be part of defending the Preschool Girls... am I right?! Well, this is one hell of a miraculous apocalypse I'm living in now." --Su Ji-Hoon, A Miraculous Apocalypse Marinette Dupain-Cheng is one of the main protagonists of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Marinette is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont in Paris, France. She is also a budding fashion designer. With the Ladybug Miraculous, when inhabited by Tikki, Marinette transforms into the superheroine Ladybug, gaining the power of good luck and creation. In ''When the Cold Breeze Blows Away'', she serves as a bodyguard to the Preschool Girls so that she can protect them when they are against Hawk Moth. Also, she is part of the French Miraculous superhero team. In World War III, she was hired by Ruby Ramirez so that she can be able to protect the Preschool Girls from Hawk Moth's akumatized villains. So, she and Cat Noir can work together to stop Hawk Moth's evil plans from making everyone to be turned into his minions. In the Demonic War, she will research any demon-controlling contracts so she knows that that would become like Hawk Moth had akumatized everybody so that she would save everyone in Inkwell Isle, including all boss characters from Cuphead (except Cala Maria). In the Beacon War, she becomes an important assistant of Miles Callisto in order to help everyone fight back against the Nazi Union attack. Also, she will find all of Hawk Moth's akumatized villains so that they could be back to normal. In the USRAC War, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command and the Werman Reich attack and annex France and her home in order to capture her,which caused her allies against them Soon, she was sent to a gulag in Surgut because of being captured and the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command Red Guards took her yo-yo and all her weapons. Later, she was saved by Cat Noir and French Miraculous Superhero Team with allies who first escaped the prison cell in order to escape from a gulag in Surgut, but then the Faunus People's Liberation Army then captured Alya Césaire, her best friend, then the USRAC would also send her best friend back to Surgut, and she and her friends, along with the Preschool Girls, would try to save her best friend from the USRAC. After the USRAC War, her best friend were released by the government of the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command so that she can help her best friend and her friends to fight against North Korea and the rest of the Coalition of the Red Star. In the siege of Kassala, she found some more victims that became Hawk Moth's Akumatized villains, so went to fight to free them. Also,she will use gadgets from the United States and the KGB Order, including many preschool teams. In Operation Buttertoast, she and Cat Noir will be going to fight against Tabuu so that they can also fight against Bill Cipher while they are fighting at Coalition of the Red Star troops. After the North African Crisis, she becomes an important hero so that she can fight against Hawk Moth's akumatized villains in order to free them like what Cuphead did to the Devil's deals, then she would also serve as a general of the FPLA as well. In combat, a she is heroic specialist so that she will fight at enemies, just in case when someone was being Akumatized. She will be her own superhero costume, a French Army military uniform, a Type 07, a Magic School Bus jumpsuit, a Marine Corps Combat Utility Uniform, a power armor, a stormtrooper armor, a Mjolnir Powered Assault Armor, a Drivesuit, a Plugsuit and a trench coat. She can use weapons from France and China other than her yo-yo, which they are: an MAC Mle 1950, a PAMAS G1, a Heckler & Koch MP5, an FAMAS, an F1 submachine gun, an FN SCAR, a PGM Ultima Ratio, an AA-52 machine gun, an ERYX, a Browning Hi-Power, a Type 56 assault rifle, a Lance-grenade individuel Mle F1 (LGI Mle F1), a combat knife, and some gadgets made in the USA, the KGB Order and many preschool teams, which are used as weapons for assassinations. In battle, she can use her yo-yo to attack at enemies but with help Cat Noir and/or join the French Army, then she can use also weapons from France to kill enemies. Now she will fight for herself, her family, France, Cat Noir, Alya Césaire, the French Miraculous superhero team, French Army, the Faunus People's Liberation Army, Fauwan, the European Union Enforcer Corps, the Beleninsk Pact, the Unified Soviet Red Assault Command, the Rah-Rah-Robot, the Obyekt 245 Robot, Ruby Ramirez, the Preschool Girls, Team Magic School Bus, the Eds, the Equestria Girls, the Kids Next Door, the Girl Union, the Kids Next Door, the Nick Jr. Girls, the Team Fortress Union and the rest of the Grand Alliance. Appearance Marinette is half French and half Chinese. She has bluebell eyes and medium-length black hair with blue reflections. She usually wears her hair back in two pigtails. History Category:Bodyguards Category:CGI Characters Category:Characters Category:Collège Françoise Dupont Students Category:Females Category:French (characters) Category:Grand Alliance Characters Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Ladybug Miraculous Holders Category:Miraculous Holders Category:Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir Characters Category:Superheroes Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers